Anya
Anya 'war ein ''Nebencharakter in der ersten und zweiten Staffel der Serie The 100. Ihre Rolle wurde von Der Anschlag bis Neue Freunde von Dichen Lachman verkörpert. Im Deutschen wurde sie von Solveig Duda synchronisiert. Anya war eine Grounder Kriegsführerin der Trikru. Sie erklärte den Delinquenten, nach missglückten Friedensverhandlungen, den Krieg. Bei ihrem Angriff auf das Dropship wurde sie, mit den 48 Überlebenden, nach Mount Weather gebracht. Wie die anderen Grounder sollte auch Anya für die Transfusionen ausgeblutet werden. Als Clarke Griffin floh, nahm sie Anya mit sich und entkommen gemeinsam durch die Minen der Reaper. Sie sind sich uneinig über ihr nächstes Ziel, doch in einem Kampf erlangt Clarke die Oberhand und kann Anya von einer Allianz zwischen Groundern und Sky People überzeugen. Als Anya und Clarke an der Waldgrenze zu Camp Jaha ankommen, wird Anya von einem Wachmann erschossen und kann Lexa nicht von einem Abkommen mit Clarke erzählen. Clarke übergibt Lexa später zu einem Treffen einen Zopf, den sie Anya aus den Haaren geschnitten hat. Vergangenheit Anya wurde auf der Erde geboren und war Kriegerin, später auch Kriegsführerin, der Trikru. Bevor Lexa zum Commander berufen wurde, war sie Anyas Sekundantin. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = Staffel Eins Der Anschlag Anya ist das erste Mal beim Treffen auf der Brücke zu sehen, das Finn Collins und Lincoln eigentlich für Friedensverhandlungen nutzen wollten. Als sich Anya mit Clarke Griffin unterhält, zeigt sie den Delinquenten gegenüber keine Gnade, da diese nach Anyas Meinung einige Kriegshandlungen begangen haben. Nachdem Jasper Jordan einige Grounder in den Bäumen entdeckt und zusammen mit Bellamy Blake und Raven Reyes auf diese schießt, fangen auch die Grounder an, zu schießen. Anya verlässt daraufhin die Brücke. Funkstille Anya lässt Clarke und Finn entführen, da bei der Explosion der Brücke Anyas Sekundantin Tris schwer verletzt wurde. Clarke soll dem Mädchen das Leben retten, andernfalls würde Finn getötet. Clarke schafft es jedoch nicht, dem Mädchen das Leben zu retten. Anya reagiert tief traurig und schneidet ihr eine der Haarsträhnen ab und lässt sie wegbringen. Sie gibt danach die Order, Finn weg zubringen und zu töten. Clarke bleibt zurück und fleht Anya an, da sie alles getan hat, was sie konnte. Aufbruch Anya hält Clarke noch immer als Gefangene. Bevor sich Clarkes Schicksal entscheidet, sieht Anya zusammen mit einem anderem Grounder, Tristan, Flammen in der Ferne, die darauf hinweisen, dass sie von Reapern entdeckt wurden. Anya befiehlt einem anderen Grounder, Clarke zu töten und geht. Als Anya und Tristan entdecken, dass Finn und Clarke noch leben, jagen sie diese, bis sie in den Reapertunneln entkommen können. Anya brüllt Lincoln hinterher, der den beiden geholfen hat, zu entkommen und wird von Tristan zurück gehalten. Der Feind meines Feindes Anya ist im Kampf zwischen den 100 und den Groundern anwesend. Sie ist zu sehen, als John Murphy, als erneuter Gefangener, von Tristan mit einem Messer am Bein verletzt wird und sie sich auf den Weg in das Camp der 100 machen. Als die Delinquenten sich bereit machen, die Tür des Dropships zu schließen, springt Anya hinein und ist mit den Delinquenten eingesperrt. Vor der Menge der Jugendlichen zögert Anya, diese anzugreifen. Als sie sich dazu entscheidet, wird sie von Nathan Miller niedergeschlagen. Als Anya am Boden liegt, wird sie von den Jugendlichen getreten, bis diese von Clarke gestoppt werden, die ihnen sagt, dass sie nicht wie die Grounder sind. Als sie später das Dropship verlassen, tritt Anya mit raus und blickt auf die verbrannten Körper ihrer Krieger. Sie wird ebenfalls von den Mountain Men gefangen genommen. |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei ''Unruhe im Berg'' Anya ist in einem der Käfige der Erntekammer zu sehen. Sie wird von den Mountain Men ebenfalls für die Ernte benutzt. Als Clarke Griffin es schafft, in die Erntekammer einzudringen, erkennt sie unter den Gefangenen Anya. Bluternte Anya und Clarke arbeiten zusammen, um aus Mount Weather zu fliehen. Als sie durch die Minen fliehen, entdecken sie, dass die Reaper zu den Mountain Men gehören und verstecken sich in einer der Loren, die von den Reapern benutzt werden. Während ihrer weiteren Flucht wird Clarke zunächst von Anya zurück gelassen und von Mountain Men gefangen genommen. Anya hilft ihr aber später, zu entkommen und springt zusammen mit ihr aus einer Öffnung des Damms. Als Clarke am Strand erwacht, wird sie von Anya als Gefangene genommen, die sie in ihr Lager bringen will. Neue Freunde Anya und Clarke sind auf dem Weg in Anyas Lager. Sie werden jedoch von den Mountain Men verfolgt, bis Clarke realisiert, dass Anya einen Chip hat, mit dem die Mountain Men sie orten können. Clarke will ihr helfen, Anya beißt sich jedoch in den Arm und entfernt sich den Chip selbst. Clarke schafft es, mit einem Betäubungspfeil der Mountain Men Anya zu überwältigen und sie als Gefangene zu nehmen. Als sie am Dropship der 100 ankommen, findet Clarke die Nachricht am Dropship, die ihre Mutter Abigail Griffin hinterlassen hat. Anya nutzt ihre Möglichkeit und versucht, Clarke zu überwältigen. Beide Frauen rangen eine Zeit miteinander, bis Clarke die Oberhand gewinnt, Anya jedoch nicht tötet. Sie fasst den Plan, Anya mit zu Camp Jaha zu bringen. Als sie das Camp erreichen, kann Clarke Anya davon überzeugen, dass sie nur zusammen gegen die Mountain Men siegen können. Als Anya zu ihrem Lager gehen will, um den Groundern davon zu erzählen, wird sie von einem der Sky People erschossen und stirbt in Clarkes Armen. ''Menschenversuche'' Anya wird von Clarke erwähnt, als diese Abigail Griffin davon erzählt, dass es unter den Groundern auch Menschen gibt, die den Sky People helfen wollten. ''Der Weg in die Freiheit'' Anya wird von Clarke erwähnt, als sie versucht, Lexa zu überreden, eine Allianz mit den Sky People einzugehen. Sie übergibt Lexa einen von Anyas Zöpfen. Beziehungen |-|Tris= Tris Tris war eine noch sehr junge Grounderin des Wood Clans. Anya war äußerst traurig über ihren Tod, schnitt ihr danach eine ihrer Haarsträhnen ab. |-|Clarke Griffin = Clarke Griffin Clarke und Anya hatten keine besonders gute Beziehung zueinander. Sie arbeitete auf ihrer Flucht aus Mount Weather sehr gegen Clarke, obwohl sie ihr Leben gerettet hat. Sie beschuldigt sie einiger Ereignisse, die im Laufe der ersten Staffel passiert sind und wollte sie deswegen ihrem Clan als Opfer für die ganzen Toten in Der Feind meines Feindes bringen. Nachdem Clarke sie überreden kann eine Allianz mit den Sky People einzugehen, um die restlichen Grounder und Delinquenten aus Mount Weather zu holen, wird sie kurz vor Camp Jaha erschossen. Clarke schneidet ihr ebenfalls, wie es Anya bei Tris getan hat, eine Strähne von ihrem Haar ab. |-|Lexa = Lexa Lexa war Anyas Sekundantin, bevor sie zum Commander der Grounder Clans wurde. Es wird gezeigt, dass Lexa und Anya sich sehr nahe standen. Lexa beginnt auch erst Clarke zu vertrauen, als sie von dieser hört, dass auch Anya Clarke vertraute. Aussehen Anya hat dunkelblonde Haare mit einem schwarzen Ansatz. Ihre Augen sind braun, die rund herum schwarz geschminkt sind. Sie hat allgemein eine sehr dürre Gestalt. Anya trägt immer eine lederne Rüstung, eine typische Rüstung der Grounder. Persönlichkeit Anya ist eine Anführerin der Grounder und begegnet den Delinquenten feindselig. Eigentlich soll der Charakter absolut gefühllos wirken, zeigt jedoch mit dem Tod von Tris, ihrer neuen Sekundantin, starke mütterliche Gefühle. Auftritte Trivia * Anya ist der erste weibliche Grounder der in der Serie zu sehen war. ** Sie ist ebenfalls der erste hochrangige Grounder der zu sehen war. * Ihr Name bedeutet auf ungarisch Mutter. * Lexa war Anyas Sekundantin, bevor diese zum Commander der Koalition wurde. * Dieser Charakter wurde für die Folge Der Anschlag von den Autoren Kira Snyder und Kim Shumway geschaffen. * In Trigedasleng wird ihr Name "Onya" gesprochen und geschrieben. Zitate Galerie Staffel Eins Anya:Brücke:1.jpg|Aus: 1x09 Anya_Brücke_2.jpg|Aus: 1x09 Anya_und_Clarke.jpg|Aus: 1x09 Anya_Funkstille.jpg|Aus: 1x11 Anya_und_Tris.jpg|Aus: 1x11 Anya_und_Tris_3.jpg|Aus: 1x11 Anya_Aufbruch.jpg|Aus: 1x12 Anya_Tristan.jpg|Aus: Anya_Der_Feind_meines_Feindes.jpg|Aus: 1x13 Anya_Der_Feind_meines_Feindes_2.jpg|Aus: 1x13 Anya_Der_Feind_meines_Feindes_3.jpg|Aus: 1x13 Anya Dropship.jpg|Aus: 1x13 Anya-0.jpg|Aus: 1x13 Anya we are grounders part 2 1x13.jpg|Aus: 1x13 Anya Clarke 1.jpg|Aus: Clarke anya.jpg|Aus: Anya.jpg|Aus: fr:Anya en:Anya Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Trikru Kategorie:Grounder Armee Kategorie:Erde